


With love, Steve.

by antoekneestark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Sick Tony Stark, Sickfic, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoekneestark/pseuds/antoekneestark
Summary: Tony’s in the workshop, trying to work. But he feels tired, so so amazingly tired. He falls asleep and Steve checks up on him.





	With love, Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @antoekneestark

Yes Tony sneezed. He sneezed loud. He blinks a few times, wiping his nose a bit before going back to designing the suit schematics, it’s probably just dust, or so he hopes.

 

Working on the suit, working on _anything_ in the work shop is his favorite past time- well that, and Steve. Both makes him forget all laws and rules of time, directing his focus to one single thing. And so, when not even 3 hours into his workshop time Tony found himself starting to get dizzy and hazy, he felt _weird_. Tony takes of his safety goggles, backing up to sit on one of the couches, DUM-E’s arm twisting in a gesture of concern.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that? yes- you DUM-E, I’m fine.”

 

“-what? I seem sick? I don’t get sick”

 

Tony grunts. You know- maybe a little nap would do him some good, it’s around two in the morning anyways, he can afford to get 30 minutes of sleep and then wake up and finish the suit. But- emergencies, worldwide emergencies waits for _no_ _one_ and he can’t afford to not have a suit ready in case of a threat- it’s not like he can just go out there butt naked _without_ his suit. But at the same time he’s so tired- _why_ _is_ _he_ _so_ _tired_?

 

“Friday set an alarm for 30 minutes”

 

“Affirmative boss, alarm set.”

 

Okay, that’s... great. It’s just thirty minutes. Only thirty minutes, nothing more. Tony soon found his eyes slowly closing, the sounds of the machines lulling him to sleep, his breath eventually evening out, and entering a state of slumber.

 

—

 

Steve wakes up to an emergency level 1 Avengers alert, which probably means doombots in Central Park. But Steve also woke up to an empty spot wherein a certain genius was supposed to lie.

 

“Friday, where is Tony?”

 

“He appears to be sleeping in the workshop, captain. Would you like me to wake him up?”

 

“No it’s fine, let him rest”

 

When Steve returned from the mission, doombots fought and paperwork filed, Friday informed him that Tony was still asleep in the workshop, and so he decided to check on him, maybe get breakfast together in their favorite diner.

 

Steve walks down the steps of the workshop, walking in and finding Tony asleep on the couch, a blanket draped over him- probably done so by DUM-E. He slowly shakes him awake.

 

“Hey babe”

 

Tony grunts but finds his eyes slowly opening “...steve?”

 

“Yeah, it’s Steve” Steve brushes away a strand of stray hair on Tony’s lids. Steve frowns to the feel of Tony’s burning forehead.

 

“-are you feeling okay Tones?”

 

“mmm’ fine, just a bit dizzy” Tony mumbles, eyes hazy.

 

“Well, I think you’re running a fever here. Why don’t we go upstairs, stay in bed. I’ll make sure to take care of you” Steve smiles at Tony.

 

“m’kay but cuddles” Tony says softly, eyes tired and slowly dropping again.

 

Steve looks at Tony, slowly getting his arms to wrap around him, lifting him and making him lean close to his chest. Tony stirs in his arms.

 

“Shhshh you’ll be fine, love.”

 

“Love you”


End file.
